Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-q+3)-6(2-6q)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-q+3}{)} - 6(2-6q) $ $ {-2q+6} - 6(2-6q) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -2q+6 {-6(}\gray{2-6q}{)} $ $ -2q+6 {-12+36q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2q + 36q} + {6 - 12}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {34q} + {6 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {34q} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $34q-6$